El Origen
by YuriPetrov
Summary: Pequeña precuela a mi historia "Saiyakianos". Se puede leer tranquilamente sin haber leído la otra historia pero el mejor orden seria: Saiyakianos - El Origen.
1. Chapter 1

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fiction es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Este fic es una pequeña precuela a mi historia "Saiyakianos" (que obviamente pueden encontrar en mi perfil). Se realizara uso de muchos OC y tendrá poca o nula mención a personajes de las obras a la que anteriormente hice la renuncia de derechos. Pero tiene que ver con ellas porque se realizara uso de historias y palabras claves que tienen su origen en las obras ya mencionadas.**

 **Cap. 1**

"Padre" se escuchaba la voz de un niño, "¿cuéntanos como se originó el universo primigenio?"

"Si, si" se oían las voces de otros niños, "cuéntanos su origen y también un poco de tu vida papa" añadió una niña.

"Pues la historia es bastante larga y tomara mucho tiempo contar todo" respondió el hombre mayor, "además ustedes ya deberían estar durmiendo" agregó.

"Oh papa, sabes que no nos dormiremos hasta que nos cuentes una historia, por favor cuéntanoslo" exclamo una segunda niña.

"Está bien les contare la historia sobre el origen de todo, pues ya son lo suficientemente grande como para saberlo, además algún día ustedes deberán tomar elecciones que podrían cambiar el curso de la historia" respondió el mayor, "ahora pónganse cómodos que esto es para rato".

Los niños rápidamente se acomodaron para poder escuchar a su padre lo mejor posible y no perderse ningún detalle.

"Pues la historia comienza con su bisabuelo…" comenzó a relatar.

 **.**

Cuando no existía el tiempo, donde no había materia, estaba él; el vacío, señor que todo lo ve, todo lo sabe y todo lo puede. Existiendo desde siempre y para siempre, siempre solitario durante toda su eternidad decidió crear dos seres que le acompañaran en su inmortalidad y le entretuvieran. La primera creación fue Shizen, diosa de la naturaleza, creadora, protectora, madre de todo. La segunda creación fue Jikan, dios del tiempo, juzgador, destructor, padre y verdugo de todo.

Shizen construía mundos, uno por uno los dotaba de vida y los observaba hasta que Jikan, el tiempo, los consumía y destruía.

El tiempo y la naturaleza en algún momento se enamoraron el uno del otro, juntos crearon a seres muy poderosos, tanto que el tiempo no permitía que estos pasaran de la etapa de infantes, matándolos sin piedad, consumiéndolos para así aumentar su propio poder. Shizen, en el nacimiento de uno de sus hijos logro ocultarlo de la visión del Tiempo en un mundo cubierto por el manto del vacío.

Dejándole el niño a su creador, la diosa de la naturaleza le dio un nombre, Ryoku que en el lenguaje de los dioses significaba poder. Luego de esto regreso a su lugar junto al tiempo para seguir con su rutina de crear mundos y verlos desaparecer por acción de Jikan.

 **.**

Pasaron eones, Ryoku creció oculto en el mundo donde fue dejado de infante, su madre lo visitaba de vez en cuando pero nunca por mucho tiempo; el vacío, su abuelo como le encantaba llamarlo era quien lo instruía en el arte del combate, además de enseñarle muchas otras cosas para que algún día fuera un Dios que no cometiera los errores del tiempo.

Un día mientras cazaba, el joven que siempre sentía la presencia de los demás dioses fuera de su mundo, pudo captar el nacimiento de otra energía poderosa. Curioso salió de su planeta escondite, y fue directo a donde se encontraba la nueva señal de vida, junto a la de sus padres.

Cuando llego al lugar vio cómo su madre intentaba detener al tiempo de devorar al recién nacido sin ningún éxito. Actuando rápidamente Ryoku se lanzó al ataque, cuando su energía choco contra la del tiempo el espacio mismo tembló por el poder generado.

Saliendo de su asombro Jikan exclamo "¿Quién eres tú? Debes ser una creación más del vacío para tener un poder como el nuestro".

"Yo soy una creación, pero no del vacío, se podría decir que soy la suma de lo mejor de ustedes dos, padre y madre" le contestó Ryoku.

"Tu ocultaste algo de mí" le gritó el tiempo a la naturaleza, "pero será en vano, ahora que saliste de tu escondite te consumiré, pues yo, el tiempo soy el que todo lo destruye".

"Inténtalo" le respondió confiado el dios menor.

La batalla que siguió fue extrema, los pocos mundos que existían ocultos a la vista del tiempo se volvieron cenizas, el espacio mismo se expandía por el poder usado por los dioses.

Nunca se sabrá cuanto tiempo duro tal lucha pero al final, Ryoku salió victorioso, destruyendo el cuerpo material de su padre; pero este al ser inmortal no podía ser totalmente exterminado, su energía seguía existiendo, dispersándose por el amplio espacio originado por la lucha de deidades. Poco a poco comenzaron a originarse las estrellas y alrededor de estas Shizen utilizando la energía de su esposo creaba grandes mundos, muchos de los cuales la diosa de la naturaleza los dotaba de vida.

 **.**

Cuando Ryoku luego de mucho tiempo entrenando, con esfuerzo y dedicación aprendió a usar la energía creadora que heredo de su madre. Primero experimentó con formas de vida igual a las que su madre colocaba en los planetas, las llamadas plantas. Mientras que la diosa estaba totalmente obsesionada con una nueva forma de crear vida, que se adaptaría con el tiempo, que podría llegar en un futuro mucho más avanzado que todo lo creado hasta ahora pero tendría al azar como gran participe y que no necesitaría de su participación continua sino que, solo la tendría como espectadora; así la madre de todo creo la evolución.

Ryoku en un momento sintió la solitud que poseía la inmortalidad, además del aburrimiento causado por observar únicamente a las plantas que no hacían nada interesante. Así como sucedió con su abuelo, decidió crear algo que perdurara en el tiempo, que le entretuviese y que contrariando al mencionado en lugar de apartarse una vez creado, él conviviría con ello. Una vez estuvo sobre el planeta que decidió como lugar para su creación, se concentró en la imagen perfecta de lo que quería, seres muy parecidos a él, con la capacidad de tener vidas largas, pero que al fin y al cabo morirían por el pasar del tiempo, además agregaría la evolución como parte de estos, capaces de cambiar y mejorar. Permitiendo que las futuras generaciones fueran cada vez mejores que los anteriores, y sin saberlo, con ello agregaría el error más grande en su creación.

Concentrando la energía creacionista abrió sus ojos grisáceos que poseían unos anillos, expectante exclamó: "Creación de todas las cosas" y le dio origen a los primogénitos.

Saiyakianos, les nombró.

 **Fin Cap. 1**

Hola queridos lectores, realmente me gusto y costo escribir este primer capítulo, como saben normalmente siempre trato de darle un poco de lógica a mis historias y me costó un poco meter el tema de cómo se generó el primer universo y como se originó la vida y todo eso jaja. Apreciaría que me dejaran un comentario de que les pareció y como siempre digo sea una crítica buena o mala sean libres de dejarla siempre y cuando se cuide el respeto.

A todos los nuevos que leen esta historia gracias por pasar y me encantaría que le dieran una leída al fic "Saiyakianos" si les interesa saber de que va todo esto. Muchas gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fiction es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Cap. 2**

"¿Por qué no puedo utilizar la misma energía que tú, hermano?" preguntaba el pequeño.

"No lo sé Tsutemaru" le contestó el mayor, "realmente me quede sorprendido al descubrir que solo puedes usar la energía creacionista" agregó.

"Pero de esta forma no puedo entrar junto a ti, voy a ser por siempre un debilucho" comentó el hermano menor.

"El poder de pelea no lo es todo, ten en cuenta que con el poder creacionista que posees puede llegar a hacer muchas cosas en un futuro, quizás crear cosas que jamás se le hubieran ocurrido a madre" contestó Ryoku.

El muchacho quedo pensativo con la respuesta de su hermano mayor, quizás su destino no era pelear sino llenar de vida todo el universo, y en ese mismo momento se le ocurrió, 'Ryoku y madre usan este universo, mi hermano creo a los Saiyakianos, madre creo a los Angeles y la evolución dio como resultado a los Drakonianos, todos ellos tienen Ki y lo usan para pelear, si yo le diera mi poder a mis creaciones quedarían en una enorme desventaja frente a los demás, debo hacer un lugar exclusivo para ellos, quizás y si me esfuerzo mucho puedo crear un pequeño universo para mis mortales, haciendo uso del enorme espacio disponible'.

 **.**

Este no era un día como cualquier otro en el planeta Sadala, cada cincuenta años se llevaba a cabo un torneo donde los más fuertes luchaban para poder determinar quién era el más poderoso de todos y ser nombrado el nuevo rey del planeta. Según contaba una leyenda antigua de los Saiyakianos, en ciertas ocasiones el mismísimo Dios presenciaría las peleas e incluso podría participar en estas, por lo cual este evento era considerado como sagrado.

Actualmente todos se encontraban atentos y observando todo lo que sucedía ya que estaban contemplando la última batalla del torneo, entre los Saiyakianos más poderosos del mundo.

"Ríndete Sun Wukong, jamás podrás derrotarme tu nivel es muy bajo comparándolo al mío" amenazo uno de delos participantes.

"Nunca podrás intimidarme Yasai, peleare hasta mi último aliento" le contestó el primer mencionado.

"Entonces tendré que dejarte al borde de la muerte, yo seré quien reine a los Saiyakianos y bajo mi mando arrasaremos con los aborrecibles Drakonianos" comentó Yasai, lanzándose al ataque contra su enemigo.

"Entonces serás igual a ellos" le contestó Sun Wukong, desviando un golpe dirigido a su rostro y contratacando con un puñetazo que también fue bloqueado.

La pelea rápidamente escalo a niveles que nunca ningún Saiyakiano había presenciado, pronto el mismo planeta comenzó a temblar por el poder de los combatientes, patadas y puñetazos iban y venían a la misma medida y cada vez que los puños chocaban entre si el planeta vibraba de temor.

"Debemos repeler los ataques drakonianos, enseñarles que jamás seremos una presa para ellos pero no debemos y no tenemos el derecho de juzgarlos y ser sus verdugos, en un futuro quizás distante ellos evolucionen y sean algo mucho mejor" comentó Sun después de hacer retroceder a su contrincante de una patada bien puesta en el estómago

"Tan solo eres un soñador, ellos jamás cambiaran son bestias salvajes que pueden usar un poco la razón, nada más que eso" le respondió Yasai, "además al acabar con ellos solo quedaran los ángeles de los que preocuparnos y luego los Saiyakianos podrán ser los amos de todo el universo" agregó gritando.

"¿Quieres adueñarte de todo el universo?" preguntó asombrado Sun Wukong, "definitivamente estás loco, solamente los dioses tienen ese derecho" agregó.

"Los dioses de lo que tantos hablas jamás se hicieron presentes, tan solo están en las leyendas de los Saiyakianos más viejos y en los cuentos de los niños, por lo tanto no puedo creer en ellos y niego su existencia" declaró Yasai dejando perplejos a los presentes, nunca antes alguien había negado la existencia de los dioses. Nuevamente el Saiyakiano habló, "Ya que tanto te opones a mis planes y cómo pudiste darme una buena pelea te mostrare mi verdadero poder".

Concentrándose, Yasai comenzó a aumentar su poder, el planeta Sadala temblaba, los espectadores estaban aterrados y asombrados al mismo tiempo, el mismo Sun estaba paralizado por la enorme cantidad de energía que podía sentir de su contrincante. Por último se escuchó un enorme grito lleno de furia y muy parecido al que realizaban los Saiyakianos en su transformación de mono gigante, pero al estar la arena cubierta de polvo no podían observar con claridad que había sucedido.

Cuando la nube de tierra comenzó a disiparse, los presentes quedaron paralizados por el cambio sufrido por el guerrero Yasai, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue el cambio del color de su Ki, del blanco normal de todo ser, este pasó a ser de un color totalmente rojizo.

Nadie movía un musculo, se podría escuchar un alfiler caer en la mismísima arena pero de repente se escuchó un estruendo y un grito de dolor. Cuando la mente de los espectadores pudo procesar lo que pasaba se dieron cuenta que Yasai ya no estaba en su lugar; ahora se encontraba en el lugar donde previamente estaba Sun pero el mencionado ahora estaba incrustado en una de las paredes de la arena.

El Saiyakiano con deseos de conquista se acercó a su contrincante que lentamente se ponía de pie, "te dije que jamás podrías vencerme y ahora por mostrarte mi verdadero poder pagaras el precio, te matare".

"No importa si muero, pero ya te dije que luchare hasta el último aliento para detenerte, tus planes son malévolos y jamás deberían ser realizados" respondió Sun lanzándose al ataque.

Lamentablemente los ataques que lanzaba no podían siquiera llegara rozar a Yasai, y este en un momento lo agarro de la cabeza levantándolo del suelo.

"Es una lástima Sun, si tan solo me hubieras escuchado en aquel entonces, este no sería tu destino" le dijo Yasai, antes de enterrar la punta de una de sus colas en el pecho de su contrincante.

Con sus últimos momentos Sun Wukong le respondió, "Mi único pesar es no haberme dado cuenta de tus intenciones mucho antes, quizás podría haber encontrado la forma de cambiar tu forma de ver al universo", antes de que el joven pudiera seguir una tormenta que se había formado por el poder utilizado comenzó a azotar el lugar, escondiendo al público las lágrimas de Sun "tan solo quisiera haber podido ayudarte, hacer que dejaras a un lado esta ambición tuya, mi viejo amigo", dicho esto último, el muchacho murió.

Nadie salía del asombro, además de la regla de pelear sin ayuda, el torneo sagrado no tenía más leyes, pero los Saiyakianos tenían una única norma que abarcaba a toda su civilización, jamás mataras a alguien de tu misma especie, por lo cual nunca antes en un torneo de este tipo hubo registro alguno de una muerte, hasta ahora.

De repente un gran rayo cayó sobre la arena del torneo, y un poder tan grande se sintió en el lugar que todos los espectadores cayeron al suelo sintiéndose sofocados, incluso el mismo Yasai se encontraba de rodillas tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ponerse de pie.

"Tu derramaste la sangre de tus hermanos" se escuchó una voz que retumbaba por todo el lugar. Los Saiyakianos más ancianos se tiraron voluntariamente al suelo en forma de reverencia mientras que los más jóvenes estaban perplejos, solo la voz de uno de los ancianos los saco del shock.

"Hija haz una reverencia, tenemos frente a nosotros al Dios que el guerrero negó" habló el anciano en voz baja.

Ryoku se encontraba frente al cuerpo sin vida de Sun, se agacho para poder levantarlo y se dio cuenta de la falta de una de las colas del muchacho. 'Falta la cola que les permite la transformación' pensó, 'quizás se la arranco el asesino cuando peleaban'. Luego con su poder hizo un pozo donde posiciono el cuerpo y lo comenzó a cubrir con tierra, mientras hacía esto las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos recorrían su rostro y caían sobre la tierra que ahora absorbía la sangre de una de sus creaciones.

Cuando Ryoku termino de enterrar al fallecido, se levantó y dirigió su mirada al otro Saiyakiano, "seré un dios justo y te daré la oportunidad de defenderte pero eso no significa que te dejare vivir, mataste a uno de los tuyos, un ser al que consideraba un hijo al igual que todos los Saiyakianos" expresó.

"¿Crees que te tengo miedo?" le contestó Yasai, "tú también debes ser un Debilukiano como ese inútil" agregó.

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso con Ryoku, el señor de todo desapareció en un instante y atravesó con la mano la espalda del Saiyakiano, "dije que te daría la oportunidad que te defendieras, por lo tanto te avise que atacaría, pero no dije cuando y tampoco limitaría mi poder" le habló, para luego arrancar el corazón del cuerpo de Yasai que cayó desplomado al piso. 'Que raro a este tipo le falta una de las colas de ataque*' Pensó Ryoku, 'su batalla anterior a la transformación de este sujeto debe haber sido muy fuerte como para que se arrancaran una de las colas mutuamente'.

Al subir nuevamente la mirada, el dios pudo ver como todos los Saiyakianos presentes aun seguís postrados en reverencia, "pueden levantarse" pronunció para luego agregar "quiero que despejen varios kilómetros a la redonda de este lugar, así que váyanse".

Nadie quería desobedecer al dios, así que rápidamente muchos alzaron vuelo y se fueron del lugar, mientras los que no sabían cómo volar, corrían a toda velocidad alejándose de ahí.

Al comprobar que se quedó solo, Ryoku enterró también al otro Saiyakiano y poniendo la mano sobre la tierra, y usando su poder creacionista, hizo crecer un pasto sobre y por unos metros alrededor de las tumbas y luego todo se llenó de árboles gigantes. Luego de terminar todo el dios decidió retirarse del mundo, sin saber que había presenciado el nacimiento del problema más grande que tendría su gente y lo que los llevaría a su destrucción.

 **.**

Cuando cayó por fin la noche, un Saiyakiano, hijo de Yasai puso una lápida sobre la tumba de su padre con su nombre, mientras que en la tumba del otro Saiyakiano puso una lápida en la que se leía "Devilukiano" tal y como su padre lo había llamado, mientras sus ojos denotaban la furia que contenía su corazón.

 **Fin Cap. 2**


End file.
